dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DinoQueen13 page. Please read the Dinosaur King Wikia Rules before editing any further. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 21:02, May 25, 2011 Show #Believe it or not, this is actually one of 4Kids' best dubs ever. If you compare the voices to the originals, they sound almost EXACTLY the same. Also, they kept in a lot of cultural references (while also removing a lot at the same time). I only watched the Japanese version of the second series, so I don't know what the dub was like. Also, there were a lot of true facts that were made in the series; the person who wrote it seriously researched his countries/time periods. #Okay, who doesn't want to see dinosaurs like, dueling each other with elements? It's like dinosaurs + magic + pirates + stuff! #There was a hot dude. No, seriously, I was watching it then I saw a character and went "OMG HOT GUY". And then I watched it from then on. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, I think you meant Seth (blue-haired guy) and Dr. Z (wacky scientist). Dr. Michael's from Bakugan. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seth was my favorite character in the series. I wish he had a bigger part, though. I heard that he had a larger role/backstory in the manga, but I haven't had the chance to read it :/. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 00:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ohai I'm not Head Admin here anymore, it's Bionicle's job. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 18:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I have heard that from Jacob. I'm going to *secretly* implement a no-flaming rule on AOH, 99, and those other Admins that flame easily. The only ones who are going to know this are myself, you, and A2. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 19:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I can't think of too many ways it could be improved (other than taking out some empty or unused boxes and making the list of recent edits at the bottom a little shorter) without being completely remade. The list of related websites and "Welcome to..." section at the top seem organized and simple enough. So I don't think a revamp is all too urgent at the moment (I also tend to prefer consistency over time) (that was not intended to be a hint or a warning in any way). —BioniclesaurKing4t2 Re: WTF Take it up with DM. I tried explaining the situation, but DM won't have any of it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 02:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::It's much harder to demote a Bureaucrat. Also, A2 promoted DM to Crat, not TS. TS was just promoted at the same time DM was. Also, did you really think that DM listens to us? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I may interject, Queenie, to clarify, I was promoted at the same time TS was, not TS with A2. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 19:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oops, typo. Thanks, DM. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 19:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You know Ji, sometimes, JUST SUCK IT UP. You have had 16 BLOCKS ''' and the limit is '''7. WE HAVE GIVEN YOU MUCH MORE OF A CHANCE THEN YOU DESERVE. AOH WILL BE BACK in one week. DM has done NOTHING wrong. In fact, EVERY SINGLE ADMIN THERE would have happily perma'd you LONG ago. But... through the bad judgement of some people., *coughA2cough* you were unblocked. Then, everyone got p*ssy at A2 and DM blocked you. Back when DM was promoted, A2 WAS LEAVING. He promoted TwinStar and DM as DQ wasn't even admin yet. So... your argument is invalid. If you complain about this more, you are looking at a global block. I'm living for my dying wish. 18:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I never said you would recieve 'a global block, but I WILL report you. I'm living for my dying wish. 18:32, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep, now I just need to wait 2-3 business days... crap. It is Saturday. I'm living for my dying wish. 22:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: This is just ridiculous Well then, sorry that I don't follow you everywhere and as such was unaware that you were still active on Wikia. That said, you've officially been unblocked. I don't think any of the other Administrators aside from Zach come on frequently, so as long as DM doesn't hop back, you're safe. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ In death, in life. 01:04, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about the late response - I was KO'ed by the norovirus and was weak for several days (still not completely better). You should be good now, Bakugan Wikis-wise. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 02:16, February 1, 2013 (UTC)